A variety of objects have printed information on one or more surfaces of the objects. The information can be printed on the objects using one or more techniques. Some objects, however, can be difficult to print the information on surfaces of the objects. For example, flexible (e.g., non-rigid) objects can be difficult to print on due to the flexible nature of the objects and the tendency for the objects to shift, move, and the like, during the printing process.
Some flexible objects present additional difficulties involved with printing on the objects. For example, three dimensional flexible objects can be difficult to print on if there is not a relatively flat surface on which to print. Rounded enclosures, such as intravenous (IV) bags that are filled with a fluid can be difficult to print on. For this reason, some printing systems and methods print on the IV bags prior to filling the IV bags with fluid. Due to the need to sanitize the IV bags after the printing process, however, the inks used to print on the IV bags may be exposed to harsh environments, such as caustic materials, heat, and the like. As a result, relatively expensive inks may need to be used and/or another method for presenting the information on the IV bags other than printing may need to be used.